


Cherry Wine

by TheoKobayashi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Dark Viktor, Desafio de One-Shots YOI, M/M, desculpa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoKobayashi/pseuds/TheoKobayashi
Summary: Viktor tinha seu jeito particular de mostrar o amor que sentia por Yuuri, mesmo que muito desaprovassem essa relação.Feita para o Desafio de One-Shots YOI.





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoal! Talvez esteja muito cedo pra postar outra fic, mas logo que vi que esse foi escolhido como o desafio do mês, eu me empolguei e só fui! Um aviso que o tema é algo MUITO sensível, cuidado com quem tem triggers de relacionamento abusivo, uso de álcool e estupro, além de ter um Dark!Viktor, ou seja, não pensem num Viktor todo fofo e amorzinho com o Yuuri e, claro, sem romantizações. 
> 
> O tema é uma música que gostamos muito, para basearmos nela e fazer uma one-shot, então escolhi Cherry Wine, do Hozier, que trata sua perspectiva no namoro abusivo que vive. A música é essa aqui (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdSCCwtNEjA) e recomendo que ouçam ela e analisem com calma a letra para poderem entender mais a fic~! Ah, e ela é narrada toda na perspectiva do Yuuri!
> 
> Fanfic feita para o Desafios de One-Shots YOI do facebook, com o tema de fanfic inspirada em uma música favorita.

Eu não pensava que aquele oceano cristalino que eram os olhos de Viktor poderiam me afogar, mas não era um sentimento bom, era um sufoco. Podia sentir a frieza de suas palavras e seu olhar que, além de me congelarem a cada relance, também queimavam como um Rum passando pela minha garganta.

No começo tudo parecia tão maravilhoso. Estava noivo do meu ídolo da patinação, o qual eu acompanhava desde quando me conheço por gente. Casamos, moramos e patinamos juntos, era tudo que eu mais queria, tudo que eu mais desejei, por mais estranho que fosse. Fanfics, rabiscos no caderno com meu nome junto ao sobrenome de Viktor com alguns corações e meus pôsteres, cada um deles me tirando um suspiro diferente.

Viktor era um anjo nas câmeras. Desde jovem seu cabelo me encantava, era um homem tão lindo e talentoso, queria ser como ele! Comecei a patinar por causa dele! Era como se ele fosse criar asas algum dias e simplesmente sair voando daquele rinque. Aquele sorriso que cativa qualquer um, seu corpo, o jeito de ser... Tudo aquilo atraia uma grande fama, uma onda enorme de fãs e eu era um deles, especialmente dos que desejavam ter uma vida com ele, mesmo que parecesse impossível.

E agora que tenho, as pessoas dizem que deveríamos terminar.

Admiradores com inveja? Não. Fãs maníacas? Muito menos, até gostavam de nos ver juntos, mas sim meus pais, amigos próximos! Eles dizem que isso não é nada saudável, mas para mim está ótimo, sabe?   
  
Eu não ligo de aparecer com mordidas fortes pelo meu corpo, como uma marca de território.   
  
Eu não ligo para o ciúme possessivo de Viktor, que as vezes não deixava eu conversar com meus amigos pelo celular. Ele diz que sou dele e que ele é meu.  
  
Eu não ligo para o cheiro de  _vinho de cereja_  em seu corpo, misturado a cheiros de outras pessoas.  
  
Viktor me ama e eu amo ele, isso que importa.

Por mais que ele me culpe por tudo isso, eu assumo. Eu não sou um homem bonito como ele, não posso suprir seus desejos sexuais, então ele procura outras pessoas, mas eu não ligo, é verdade mesmo, eu não tenho nada para oferecer além da minha admiração. As vezes ele me beijar, abraça, morde, aperta e fazemos amor, mas ainda consigo sentir aquele cheiro que não é meu e nem dele, por mais que diga que ele apenas pertence a mim.  
  
Eu tento não ligar.   
  
Tento disfarçar o choro quando ele se vai e o medo quando volta bêbado, as vezes quebrando algumas de nossas coisas. Makkachin geralmente corre para meus braços e ficamos trancados no banheiro até aquilo passar e meu noivo finalmente dormir, então eu o arrumo na cama para poder descansar, como o esposo decente que eu deveria ser, afinal, tenho que prestar para algo, não é? Se não ele já teria me abandonado.

Inúmeras vezes tive que dar desculpas sobre o porque de eu estar usando calças compridas no calor, cachecóis e blusas longas. Febre, gripes, mal-estar. Tudo isso para esconder os roxos que iam do meu pescoço até minhas coxas. Viktor começou com as mordidinhas de amor dele, aquelas que sempre dava e eu amava, mas que acabaram virando machucados tão feios que sangravam, até virarem beliscões, tapas, socos e o uso de qualquer objeto que estivesse a sua frente. Desde cadeiras até barras de ferro, mas eu tentava engolir o choro e toda a dor.

Phichit dizia que aquilo era um crime, que era abusivo, mas eu não ligava. Eu amava Viktor e, talvez o único crime era ele não passar tanto tempo comigo. De manhã treinava e almoçava comigo, me davam algumas investidas de amor na cama, então tomava um banho e voltava para o rinque e me deixava na cama com cheiro de sexo e deu perfume impregnado em meu corpo sujo, característico da vadia que eu era, como ele falava.

“Você nunca vai encontrar alguém. Não entende que sou eu que te amo de verdade?”

As vezes fazia aquilo quando estava bravo comigo por ter passado a comida do ponto ou perguntar de quem era o cheiro na blusa que havia usado na noite passada, mas eu estava acostumado. Era o jeito que Viktor mostrava seu amor a mim e eu tentava retribuir da forma que podia, mesmo sendo insuficiente para ele.

Seu amor era doce, justo e misericordioso. Seu amor era o suficiente para poder sarar todas as feridas que corriam pelo meu corpo e minha mente. Seus abraços que pediam desculpa eram os melhores, ele parecia realmente se sentir arrependido por dar tapas em minhas coxas até ficarem escuras por eu ser um mal marido. Limpava minhas lágrimas e me dava um banho, então dormíamos juntos, por mais que eu estivesse enjoado pela dor e a mistura de todos aqueles cheiros no nosso quarto.

Mas era amor e isso que importava.

Esses eram os raros momentos nos quais passávamos juntos sem ter nenhuma briga. Eu sei que alguma hora tudo passar e eu só tinha a aproveitar. Filmes juntos, pipoca, Makkachin e o conforto dos cobertores, juntamente de seus braços por cima dos meus ombros, nos unindo em um forte abraço. Era um momento divino. Eu sentia que poderia morrer ali mesmo, pois já estaria no céu que era a proteção de seus braços fortes envolta do meu corpo, por mais que as vezes estivessem tão fortes que me sufocavam.

Assim como quando apareci com marcas de dedos no pescoço, mas estava frio e usava cachecol, então ninguém poderia ver, embora aquilo fosse para dizer que eu pertencia a Viktor Nikiforov, meu querido e amado noivo. Doeu, fiquei sem ar, mas se era para manter nosso amor em pé, eu não via problema algum. Era o mais puro sentimento que cada um sabia como demonstrar e essa era o jeito dele, embora um pouco bruto e as pessoas discordando, eu gostava de ficar ali com ele.

Eu não tinha direito de me sentir mal, Viktor era a melhor pessoas do mundo. Eu o amava e ele igualmente correspondia, da maneira dele.  _Uma mão aberta ou um punho fechado eram suficientes. O sangue era raro e doce como vinho._

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
